Gensokyo Railway Series 13 (The New Line)
by Pergold
Summary: The Mayohiga extension is finally completed, new settlers came and revived the abandoned village. A new engine is introduced to help with the new work load.
1. Prologue

"Come in, _da ze._ "

"Hi Marisa, me and Ran came over to ask you about something?"

"What would that be?"

"Where's the tools you borrowed?"

"Why? _Da ze_."

"Because we need them back!"

"I need them. I'll give them back later."

"With your record, I'd say you'd keep them. Now where are they?"

"They're over there."

"Ran, hold her down while I _use_ some of them."

"Yukari? What are you doing with those? Why is Ran holding me down to the table?"

"Bend over, Marisa."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...AHHHHHHHH!"

Marisa woke up screaming, covered in a cold sweat.

"Marisa! Marisa! It's only a bad dream!" said Alice, who was laying down next to her.

"I had that dream again." said Marisa.

"The one with Yukari and...and...and..." Marisa started to cry.

"How can I help?" asked Alice.

"I don't know." cried Marisa.

"Even if the physical pain's over, I somehow still feel the _emotional_ pain."

"Maybe Eirin could help you?" suggested Alice.

"Yeah, maybe she'll help me." said Marisa.

"Now go back to sleep."

"Alright."

Marisa's tears slowly stopped running down her face and she stared at the ceiling until she finally fell back to sleep.


	2. Opening Day

The engines in the sheds were eager to go out and do their jobs. Today was going to be a special day! The new Mayohiga line was going to open and the engines were excited.

"The Scarlet Controller said I'm going to pull the first train!" said Hiroto.

"I'm going to pull the first goods!" Put in Kenta.

"And I'm going to be the first engine to not have this go to my smokebox." finished Shiro.

"Well, I'm pulling a train from Kourindou to Mayohiga. People need their goods and all." said Akemi.

The engines all left their sheds and went to do their morning jobs. Hiroto and Akemi pulled the passenger trains to the shrines, Shiro and Kenta pulled the goods trains, whilst Kiyoshi and Ahiru managed the other trains, leaving Ichihiro to tend to his branch line. Soon, the time came and the engines waited at the station. The Scarlet Controller stood there with a whistle in her hand. The settlers stood at the back of the platform. She blew the whistle and the settlers ran into Hiroto's coaches.

Hiroto soon sped down the line with his train. Kenta soon followed with his freight train. He pulled all sorts of construction materials.

Hiroto eventually pulled into the Mayohiga station.

"What a dump!" he said, looking at the abandoned buildings that made up the village.

"Why would anyone stay here!"

"Its because they want to start a new life here." said his driver.

"Besides, the railway paid them to start a new village here!"

Hiroto's earlier excitement subsided to disappointment and when he got back to the big station, Ichihiro spotted him.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

"Mayohiga is nothing like I'd imagined! Its just an old village."

"But Kenta took all those building materials, didn't he?"

"Its still an old village, there's nothing to it!"

Hiroto was reluctant to pull an express train to Mayohiga the next day, he was cajoled by his driver.

"At least your not pulling a goods train." she said.

"I suppose so." said Hiroto.

Hiroto sped down, making up for lost time. When he got there, the village seemed different.

"What happened?"

"See Hiroto. They built new buildings to replace the old ones." said his driver.

Hiroto felt better, now knowing that Mayohiga didn't look so derelict as before.


	3. Double Booked

After the Mayohiga extension was opened, the engines were busier than ever, hauling all sorts of trains to the newly revived village. This tired out all the engines by the end of the day. Hiroto was the most tired as he pulled express train not only to the shrines but also between the Human Village and Mayohiga.

Hiroto was taking a rare rest when his driver came up to him.

"Hiroto, your needed to pull an express to Mayohiga, more settlers are coming. Also, Reimu ordered you to pull a charter train."

"Ugh...Fine, I'll do it." said Hiroto

However, his driver neglected to tell him what times both trains were needed as he was about to find out. Hiroto pulled the train of settlers to Mayohiga, then went back to pull the charter train. When he got to the station by the Hakurei shrine, the passengers began to complain. Reimu walked over to Hiroto, angry.

"What did I do this time, Ms. Hakurei?" said Hiroto.

"I told you to pull the charter at 11:30, now its 3:15!" Reimu barked.

"But I was told to pull the Mayohiga express."

"They could have waited." said Reimu, indignantly.

"Now they are probably going to go to Sanae's shrine next time and its all your fault!"

"Who told you what trains to pull?" finished Reimu.

"My driver of course!" said Hiroto.

"Why you..."

Reimu asked if the driver could step out and have a conversation. What followed was a series of obscene language and coarse yelling. She smacked the driver as hard she could with her gohei.

"I'll report to Remilia about you!" she said to the driver.

Hiroto's driver climbed into the cab, she had nothing to say after getting an earful from the Hakurei shrine maiden.

"Let's go back...I guess." she said, sheepishly.

Hiroto's crew were noticeably silent the rest of the day. Later that night at the sheds, the other engines joked about it.

"I heard Reimu got so mad, she attacked his driver!" said Akemi.

"Yeah, _manuke_ driver didn't clarify enough!" joked Kenta.

"I wonder who's the _baka_? Hiroto or his driver?" chuckled Kiyoshi.

"Enough! This thing would happen to any engine or any engine." said Hiroto.

"What? Get beaten by an angry miko?" laughed Akemi.

"Said the engine who needed a bootlace and has a girl's name." retorted Hiroto.

The rest of the engines were quiet for the rest of the night.


	4. The New Engine

After Hiroto's incident, it was announced that a new engine would arrive. Between the shrine trains and the Mayohiga extension, the engines were spread thin.

"I wonder who this new engine would be like?" said Kiyoshi.

"Hopefully nothing like Dizeru." replied Ahiru.

Soon the time had come, the very next morning. Nitori arrived with the new engine, the engine was black and had a 2-8-2 wheel arrangement.

"This is Hachirou, he's a JNR D51. He'll be helping out on the Mayohiga extension." she said.

"Hi Hachirou." said Shiro.

"Hello, so you must be the other engines I've heard about in the works."

" _Hai_ , what have you heard about us." asked Akemi.

"I've heard about the time that a blue engine saved a bunch of humans." answered Hachirou.

"That would be me." said Ichihiro.

"I've also heard of Hiroto's speed record."

"Thanks. I almost needed a rebuild after that and all that gunk the anthracite built up in me was horrible." replied Hiroto.

Soon the engines got their jobs and Hachirou was sent to pull a goods train to Mayohiga. When he pulled into the station he saw humans erecting new buildings. The yardmaster walked up to him and spoke.

"Leave your trucks here, take those coaches over there."

"Alright, sir." said Hachirou.

He was coupled to the coaches and went over to the Human Village station. However, he was stopped at a signal and the signalwoman came out.

"Akemi's broken down, we need an engine to push him."

"I'll do it." said Hachirou.

"That's good engine, now go along now."

Akemi was stranded with a small goods train, his firebars had collapsed and he lost most of his fire.

"You need help Akemi?" asked Hachirou.

"Yes, I lost my fire and I'm out of steam." said Akemi.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Hachirou buffered the back of Akemi and pushed. It was hard work, moving both trains, but eventually he made to the Human Village station. The Scarlet Controller was waiting for him.

"So your the new engine Nitori finally built? And why are you pushing Akemi?" she asked.

"Akemi's fire had gone out and I pushed his train and pulled my own." Hachirou said.

"Oh. Good work then. If Akemi's broken down, take him to the works."

Hachirou took Akemi to the works, whilst Ahiru looked after his train. Later that night in the sheds, the engines talked of Hachirou's first day.

"I saw him push Akemi by the big station." said Kenta.

"It was nothing, I was just helping another engine out." Hachirou said, before dozing off to sleep.


	5. Hachirou Gets Bumped

Hachirou is the engine that pulled the trains from the Human Village to Mayohiga, due to his size, he can pull passengers and heavy freight. Even though he's new, the other engine had taken to liking him.

One day he waited at the big station when Ahiru pulled up next to him. Youkai activity had increased and some were worrying that a youkai incident was about to happen.

"Be careful today, the youkai like to have their duels anywhere they like, even on the rails." he said.

"Just keep a good lookout."

"I'll be well." Hachirou said.

"Good, if you do come up to them, the danmaku will only mess with your paint. Not your parts."

The guard's whistle blew.

"I'd best be going, bye Ahiru!"

"Bye Hachirou."

Hachirou did take Ahiru's advice and concentrated on what was ahead of him. He was going to make sure that he wouldn't harm any of the youkai. However, up the line. Some youkai had used a very powerful spell card and danmaku had made the rails uncomfortable and bumpy. Hachirou was so distracted by adhering to Ahiru's advice, he didn't notice the bump and ran over it very quickly. A loud clank was heard.

"OW!" said Hachirou.

The noise was quickly forgotten about, however as he approached the final stretch before the station, his driver slowly applied the brakes. But Hachirou didn't slow down.

"Driver? Why aren't we stopping?"

"I don't know." his driver said.

The driver turn the brakes on and off, but to no avail. Hachirou was quickly approaching the station. The driver blew the whistle as loud as he could. This got the attention of a signalwoman, who took note of the runaway, changed the points. The firewoman dumped the fire to slow him down, but Hachirou still had enough steam to keep going forward.

He overran the platform and instead of going onto the loop, he went into a siding. With the amount of inertia he had, he crashed through the buffers and stopped when his driving wheels hit the dirt. Nitori came aboard the breakdown train and asked the crew some questions.

"We must have come over some bad track and we hit a bump and a big clank came out of it." said the driver.

"And after that, the brakes failed?" Nitori asked.

"Yes. We dumped the fire and it only worked a little."

Nitori walked over to Hachirou and she gave her diagnosis.

"Hachirou, when you came over that bump, you must have dislodged your brake pipe. I'll have you be sent to the works to get that sorted out." she said.

"Ahiru told me to keep a good lookout for youkai, guess I should've looked at the track too." Hachirou said, reflecting on the accident.


	6. Epilogue

Marisa and Alice had taken the train into Mayohiga, they were seeing the new shops that had opened.

"This place seems very different now." said Alice.

"Yeah, everything's different with the railway now." replied Marisa.

Marisa didn't know what to feel about the railway now, especially after what Yukari had done to her. She tried not to think of it, she did think however about the time she helped to stop Ichihiro.

"Too bad you need a permit to make potions here." Alice commented.

Magicians were allowed to live in Mayohiga, but potion production required a special permit because of the time a magician had made accidentally made mustard gas, of course that magician had died when the explosion happened.

"But I like living in the Forest of Magic better, its quiet."

"Me too Alice, me too." said Marisa.

The two wandered and chatted around the village, Mayohiga still had its feral cat population.

Soon it got late and the two went back home, Marisa went back to her house. She looked at the stuff she had borrowed and looked at a picture of her and Reimu. She had taken it from Yukari's place, the two looked very different in the picture. She remembered Yukari saying something about the picture being from some separate timeline, where things were different.

"Mima." said a silent Marisa.

She didn't know how that name popped into her head, but she figured it was somebody that she only remembered in passing. She stared at ceiling, deep in thought when she got into bed that. She fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
